mylegonetworkcheatfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BobaFett2
Welcome Hi, welcome to My LEGO Network Cheat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BobaFett2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Verrell123 (Talk) 00:44, December 24, 2009 Help can you help me to make admin if you can you be admin --(verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan)00:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Admin i think already finish can you check it??? --(verrell123) (talk) Agent's Clan) 00:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ( im not good at this time :'( ) Oww...... i can't can you --(verrell123) (talk) Agent's Clan) 01:10, December 24, 2009 (UTC) and please dont tell anyone about this wiki until finish Go to special pages, then user group rights. Type in BobaFett2, then click on the boxes that say admin and bureaucrat. -- 01:46, December 24, 2009 (UTC) look http://mylegonetworkcheat.wikia.com/wiki/My_LEGO_Network_Cheat_Wiki:Administrators --(verrell123) (talk) 02:38, December 24, 2009 (UTC) i think you already be admin (verrell123) (talk) Hey its me The third letter is O 15:42, December 28, 2009 (UTC) It's public You let everyone see this by telling joeman.-- 22:44, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I did.-- 22:48, December 28, 2009 (UTC) The um admins can still see it and might barge in anysecond now you know.-- 22:49, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Um.. do you do like , I forgot. (Spaces on purpose so it isn't )-- 22:51, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Utter fail.-- 13:44, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Woops II mean { { light | blah blah blah } } without spaces.-- 22:56, December 28, 2009 (UTC) What dosn't exist?-- 22:59, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Trade Market We NOW!! must make the trade market!!! verrell123 Talk Do you like Flame's Shop. You can edit it if you want.I'm not good with codes.-- 13:43, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Should I Make articles for networkers? I'll do them now and you tell me not to and I will delete them.--Flåme†h®øwe® 18:00, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Cheater I went to MMORPG and it said it was locked so I could not sign my name!--Flåme†h®øwe® 19:02, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Massivile Multiplayer organiziaton rank pg? no I don't know.--Flåme†h®øwe® Yes the password is 1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.. yes two dots after 9 and we can also make him help us up the ranks.Flåme†h®øwe® What is G2G for?--Flåme†h®øwe® 21:42, December 29, 2009 (UTC) New Wiki and I need help http://mylegonetworktrademarket.wikia.com/wiki/My_Lego_Network_Trade_Market_WikiMy New Wiki How do you make a better sig?--Flåme†h®øwe® 21:45, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Bionicle Cheat are you now a new sticker cheat if you want to see the sticker go to my friends page samdo944 verrell123 Talk Bionicle Cheat *7AKU44 = Takanuva *101R47 = Rakshi *R00K13 = Gresh *B4DB01 = Skrall *G074HU = Tahu *P1R4K4 = Piraka i put this cheat on Bionicle cheat verrell123 2 or more account lot of people make 2 account like Mackmoron11 he make 4 account some is Mackmoron ,Heloitme, Leinardosmith and other now i fell confused are i must make 2 account or not i feel want to make it??? verrell123 (Talk) Do you have all cheats if so I know echos page code. Also I would just (on the official store) put a link to the My Lego Network Wiki one-- 23:52, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Joeman what are you talking about? Link to the official store? Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC)